


Curing the Chosen One

by Celandine, cruisedirector



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Crack, Curses, First Time, Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potions, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-02
Updated: 2007-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry begs Draco and Snape for some help with a problem he's been having.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curing the Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

> For jadzia7667.

To his parents' disgust, after the war Draco promptly moved in with his ex-Potions professor and founded Snape &amp; Malfoy, Proprietary Potions. Within months they had a flourishing business, with products ranging from Doxycide to Shrinking Solution to Amortentia (by commission only, at a very high price). Snape did most of the brewing, while Draco took care of promotion and customer service.

Draco looked up at the jingle of the bell as the door to the shop opened. It took him a moment to believe what he was seeing. "If it isn't Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World. What could possibly bring you here?"

"Stuff it, Malfoy, I saved your life too," Harry said irritably. "The only reason I'm here is that you're supposed to be the best... that is, Snape is supposed to be the best, and I'm assuming he wouldn't keep you on if you weren't keeping up your end of things." He fidgeted with the tassels on his Ministry Auror robe. "Before we discuss business, though, I want to be certain that I can count on your discretion. Keep in mind that I could tell Rita Skeeter as many stories about you as you could tell about me."

"Threats, Potter?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Not what I would have expected, and hardly necessary. Of course I can be discreet. Many of our clients require that." He looked Harry over. Besides appearing a little rumpled, he looked pretty good, but Draco wasn't about to tell him that. "What is it you need, then? Something to improve your appearance? You hardly need to come here for Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. It's widely available."

"Hah. Funny, Malfoy. You should tell that one to your boyfriend."

From behind him Draco heard the curtain separating the front of the shop from the laboratory shift as Snape strode through. "Well, if it isn't the Chosen One," he said with the same thinly veiled disdain -- or perhaps it was jealousy -- that Draco remembered from their first year at Hogwarts. "What brings you into our humble shop, Potter? Has the Ministry run out of Wolfsbane Potion for its werewolf protection program?"

Draco was surprised to see Harry blush faintly. "It's nothing like that -- it's personal," he said.

"Oh?" Severus would have sneered openly, Draco knew, except that Draco had spent rather a lot of time convincing him that insulting the customers was a bad idea. "Well, out with it. We cannot help you if you won't describe the problem."

"Er." Harry seemed to be having trouble deciding what to say. "It's... very personal. I was tracking down some Dark Artifacts from the Mulciber estate, and one of the curses on them affected my, um, my libido. It's been more than a fortnight and I've tried everything I could think of."

"Exactly _how_ did this affect your libido?" Snape asked.

"Well, it..." Harry had turned scarlet and took a quick glance around the shop as if to be certain that no one else was lurking about. "First of all, I think about sex all the time. I wan- um, I need to touch myself four or five times a day. And the curse seems to have, ah, changed my interests."

"Interests?" Draco prodded, not understanding. Had Harry developed a sudden craving for porn with Grindylows or something?

"Um." Harry was blushing harder, and even Snape looked intrigued. "Well, I always thought I liked girls. Mostly."

Draco exchanged glances with Snape, who said, "Are you saying that you have uncontrollable homosexual fantasies, Potter?"

"Yeah, that's right." Harry's voice was strangled. "I, um, I can't get off unless I'm thinking about... that. And I can't go around with my prick hard all the time. It's worse than it ever was at school." His eyes flickered to Draco. "I used to think about blokes once in a while, you know, but now I can't think of anything else."

A noise in the alley outside the shop made them all glance at the door, and Harry looked as if he might turn and run. "Come into the back," ordered Snape, aiming his wand at the door so that the gargoyle above the entrance would drop the axe bearing the letters "CLOSED" over the knob. "I'm afraid I will need to examine you, Potter. We don't dare start doling out antidotes without a thorough study of how the curse is affecting your body."

"Are you going to need blood?" asked Harry somewhat nervously.

"Certainly not. It is your semen I wish to see."

"My semen!"

Draco snickered. "If the curse is focused on your sexual desires, what else?"

"I can't imagine that this will be difficult for you, Potter. You said that you've been finding it necessary to masturbate a number of times daily." Snape shook his head. "Come along. I don't have time to waste." He turned and walked into the back room.

Harry shot a pleading look at Draco, who smirked back and grabbed Harry's wrist. "It's not as if it's going to hurt. Come on."

Though Harry hung back as Draco dragged him through the curtain into the back room, he did not pull away outright. "Here," said Snape, haughtily holding out a rather large beaker. "And quickly, Potter. We don't have all evening."

For all Snape's brusqueness, Draco thought, his curious stare belied his words. He wanted to see Harry's cock! And, truth be told, so did Draco. One of Snape's favorite games in bed was to have Draco pretend to be Harry Potter so he could spank the bum of the Boy Who Lived and fuck his pretty arse, and Draco didn't think it was all dislike and jealousy fueling the fantasy.

And Harry _had_ saved Draco's life -- several times, in truth. More than once, Draco had imagined a proper way of repaying him for said favor. "Need a hand?" he asked Harry, who was fumbling at his trousers like he couldn't quite remember how to take them off.

"No!" Harry squeaked. "That is, um..." He trailed off as Draco reached for his zipper. "Yes, all right, oh my god."

Oh my god indeed. Draco licked his lips as he saw the bulge of Harry's cock through the thin white cotton. "Let me just help you out with this, shall I?" he murmured.

Harry nodded, beet-red as Draco pulled down his trousers and pants together, revealing his nicely-shaped and very hard prick nestled in thick black curls. Snape had moved up behind Draco, giving his bum a squeeze where Harry couldn't see.

"It appears that you should be quite able to provide the necessary sample," said Snape. "Do proceed."

"Y-yes, sir," whimpered Harry, bucking against Draco's fingers as they wrapped around his cock. The Chosen One's prick was as flushed as his face, leaping eagerly in Draco's hand. This wouldn't take long at all.

Harry's eyes were darting from Draco to Snape as though he couldn't decide whom he wanted to look at more. "You two really are," his voice faltered on a moan, "together, like people say? Not just working partners?"

"Yes," Snape rumbled with a kind of satisfaction in his voice. He was staring at Harry's leaking prick, which was oozing over Draco's moving fingers. "Draco's quite good at that, isn't he?"

"Oh," Harry moaned again, "yes, yes. God."

"No need to call me that, you know," said Draco, enjoying the feel of the hot shaft pulsing in his hand. He would have liked to kneel down and take a taste, but they did need to collect the semen for testing. "Severus, the flask?"

"I have it." Snape moved in closer, not touching Harry himself, but holding the beaker ready. "Do try to warn us, Potter."

Harry was gasping softly, hips moving back and forth. "I'm... any minute..."

Any second was more like it, thought Draco with a smirk. "You said you'd been having fantasies about men?" he asked, twisting his fingers on Harry's cock. "Anyone we know?"

"Fuck!" Harry wailed, clenching his eyes shut as if he expected Snape to use Legilimency on him. "That's not... I didn't... Draco Severus _oh fuck_!" And that was all the warning they received before hot spunk went flying over Draco's fingers.

"Not very effective," chided Snape as Draco used the lip of the flask to collect the fluid from his skin. "I hope this will be an adequate sample for testing."

Harry was still flushed and panting. "Sorry. Ohh."

"We could always take another sample if necessary," Draco suggested with a wicked grin. He cocked his head, regarding Harry thoughtfully. "You called me by my first name... and Severus too."

Though Draco had doubted that Harry could blush any more deeply, he turned an even more impressive shade of scarlet, and his cock twitched. "I see what you mean about your libido," mused Snape, smirking and tapping the side of the flask. "Do you always recover so quickly?"

"No," Harry whimpered feebly as, indeed, his cock appeared to grow more plump before Draco's eyes. "It's, um, this is kind of a perverted situation..."

"Is it?" Snape sounded absolutely delighted, and he knelt before Harry, reaching out to stroke long fingers up his thigh. "Draco, you hold the flask this time, and do try to collect the entire sample."

Harry let out a keening wail as Snape began to stroke him, bending to taste an errant streak of semen that had splattered his thigh. He licked his lips, then the head of Harry's prick. "You don't taste cursed," he said thoughtfully, "though you've been drinking too much firewhisky."

"I, uh, alcohol is supposed to depress this sort of reaction." Harry's voice was desperate and he clutched at Snape's shoulder. "When nothing else I tried worked..."

"Mm." Draco watched with a certain amount of envy as Snape began to suck at Harry's prick, coaxing it back to a full erection. "You're certain that there was a curse?"

Shuddering, Harry dropped his eyes. "You can't think I'd be reacting like this if there weren't!"

Snape pulled his mouth off of Harry's cock with a soft pop. "The tests will determine that." He stroked Harry again, using one hand on his prick while the other fondled his bollocks. "But my initial thought is that you are mistaken in your self-diagnosis."

Twisting against Snape's fingers, Harry gasped, "What -- what do you mean?"

"I know of no curse that could alter your sexual orientation. Your libido, certainly, but that would not make you more likely to find men attractive. You told Draco that you used to think about men?"

"Yes," groaned Harry, flashing a guilty look at Draco that made him grin. Of course he'd noticed Harry stalking him sixth year but he'd thought that was because Harry wanted to know what he got up to in the Room of Requirement, not because he wanted to get up to something in there with him. As for Snape, Draco had always wondered how Harry had managed to get himself so many detentions.

"This supposed curse may have merely lowered your inhibitions -- made you able to accept something you had previously tried to repress." Snape continued the steady stroke with one hand, but Draco saw his other drop to his own groin.

"There's nothing wrong with it," Draco pointed out, leaning close so that his breath ghosted over Harry's cheek. "It's merely a question of what brings you pleasure." He flicked out his tongue and bit gently at Harry's earlobe, eliciting a gasp. "Warn me," Draco reminded him.

Harry's fingers closed around Draco's arm, keeping him close, though whether that was to be certain the flask was nearby or just because Harry liked having him there, Draco wasn't certain. What was undeniable, however, was that Harry liked what Snape was doing. "Oh fuck, Severus," he whimpered. "That's so good... like I imagined..."

"Oh, thought about this, did you?" Draco asked smugly. "Not to worry, it isn't as if Severus doesn't like to call your name in bed..."

He expected Snape to be the one to tell him to shut up, but it was Harry who cut him off with a cry and yanked him close, slamming his mouth over Draco's. Harry wasn't a particularly polished kisser but what he lacked in finesse, he made up for in enthusiasm.

With his free hand, Draco gave his own cock a tug. The fabric of his trousers was in the way, and he yanked at the zipper, tugging them down just far enough so that he could touch himself properly, still keeping hold of the flask in his other hand. Harry's tongue was probing deep into his mouth and Draco returned the favor, feeling Harry's hand curl around his neck. But before he'd run short of breath, even, Harry jerked away. "Going to come, oh please..."

This time Draco managed to get the flask in place over the head of Harry's cock, Severus' fingers still working along the shaft, before Harry's orgasm sent thick strands of semen spitting from the tip of it. "Fuck, that's hot," Draco moaned, forgetting for the moment that they were in principle merely acquiring a sample for Snape to examine.

But then Snape grunted, stroking himself feverishly, and before he had even released Harry's cock from his hand, white spatters burst over the waistband of his trousers, splashing onto his robes. It nearly made Draco drop the flask. Grabbing Harry's hand, he brought it to his own groin.

Harry's fingers moved tentatively at first, but within a few seconds he was wanking Draco smoothly, bending his neck to watch as he slid the foreskin up and down over the swollen head of Draco's cock. Wordlessly Severus reached to take the flask as Draco clutched at Harry. "Suck me! Please!"

Again the first touches of Harry's tongue were hesitant, but just as quickly he was licking and sucking and moaning like he'd waited all his life for this. Draco's eyes moved from the bobbing head to Snape's black eyes watching them greedily. Oh fuck... if there was a curse involved, which he very much doubted, he was going to have to remember to thank the Mulcibers.

Seeing Harry kneeling before him, feeling Harry's mouth wrapped around his prick, was so unlikely, so arousing, that it was only moments before Draco was ready to come. "Harry," he said in warning, with a tug at Harry's hair to urge him to back off, but either Harry didn't understand or didn't care, because he held onto Draco even more firmly, his tongue pressing in just the right spot.

Draco came hard, moaning, his hands tangled in Harry's hair, his eyes fixed on Severus as his hips bucked into Harry's mouth. Harry choked a little, pulling back to swallow, but he didn't relinquish Draco's cock until it was all over.

"Was that okay?" Harry asked. Draco nearly laughed -- only Harry would be concerned that he hadn't given good enough head.

From beside Harry, Snape snickered and shoved the flask aside. "You are _not_ under a curse, Potter," he said. "What precisely did you see at the Mulciber estate that led you to believe that you were?"

Harry dropped his eyes from Draco's to look at Snape. "There were pictures," he said. "Wizarding photographs, that is. Men with other men. And Animagi. And..."

This time Draco couldn't help laughing. "Cursed porn!" he giggled. "That's brilliant!"

"Animagi?" Snape's eyebrows were high. "Well. That is intriguing, but nevertheless I'm still quite certain that there is no curse... although I will run tests to verify that." He smirked. "Having gone to the trouble of procuring your samples, it would be a shame to waste the effort."

"Then why am I reacting this way?" said Harry plaintively. "I mean, okay, I guess I could understand that maybe seeing those pictures would make me realize that, um, men might turn me on after all, but the wanking five times a day? That can't possibly be natural!"

"How's Ginny Weasley?" asked Draco.

Harry bit his lip. "We broke up. Months ago."

Draco had known that already, of course. "Having much sex with women?"

"Um. Not much. That is, really, none at all."

That didn't surprise Draco either. Grinning, he asked in his most clinical voice, "How often did you wank when you were a student?"

"I was busy when I was a student!" Harry objected, blushing again. "Couple of times a day, maybe. Once in the morning before I got up, once at night before I fell asleep. Maybe sometimes in the shower, or after Quidditch, or in the... what!" Draco was laughing again.

"Potter -- Harry -- you git, it's hardly _unnatural_ to wank four or five times a day, even at your age, if you're not getting any elsewhere. Well, maybe that's more than some, but not worth being concerned about." He smirked at Snape. "How often do we have sex?"

"If it were up to you, it would easily be that often." Snape avoided saying just what the frequency was... unsurprisingly. It wasn't as if Harry really needed to know that piece of information.

"Maybe before you just weren't doing it so much because you weren't really interested, did you think of that? But now that you know what you want -- maybe even who you want? -- your body's responding." Draco ran his hand over Harry's still-bare hip and felt him quiver.

Meanwhile, Snape had stood, and now he strode over to the table where he kept most of his equipment. "It will take me a few moments to examine this," he announced, spilling out Harry's come into a cauldron. "Draco, perhaps you should perform a more thorough physical examination of Potter while I work."

Draco grinned widely, tugging Harry over to the cot in the far corner of the room. Snape usually insisted that they keep work and pleasure separate, but some potions required long, dull hours to pass while they brewed uninterrupted, and certain love potions actually benefited from the sweat and secretions of lovers. "You should take off the rest of your clothes," he suggested.

"Oh. Uh, yeah." Watching him bend down to untie his shoes, Draco decided he would never get enough of Harry blushing.

"Just pile them on the chair," Draco said, following suit with his own clothes. "Why don't you lie down for your 'examination'?"

Harry stretched out on the cot, looking a little apprehensive. "On my front or my back?"

"Start on your front," Draco instructed. "Move your legs a little apart, though." He knelt between Harry's legs, running his hands along the length of Harry's back, not neglecting the firm roundness of his bum.

Harry was whimpering softly, and Draco could feel Snape's eyes on them from across the room. He nudged Harry's legs further apart. "What are you..." Harry began apprehensively.

"Examining," said Draco with a grin. He cast the spell Severus had long ago taught him that both cleaned and lubricated, watching as Harry squirmed uncomfortably at the sudden change. Then he slid a finger up behind Harry's balls, teasing his arsehole. "Feels normal enough to me, but kind of tight."

"You'd better take a closer look," Snape advised.

"That's what I thought." Draco leaned over, using his other hand to spread Harry's arsecheeks apart. He wriggled his fingertip into the tight pucker, then ducked his head and licked around it. Harry moaned.

"What... ? Is that your tongue? Oh my god."

Smirking, Draco withdrew his finger and pushed his tongue right into the narrow channel, which quivered around it before he replaced it with the finger again. "Haven't been practicing for sex with men much, have you? No enchanted toys?" He heard Harry groan loudly as his finger pushed in deeper. "Severus, he feels like... a virgin."

"Does he." Snape was practically purring. "Are you a virgin, Potter?"

"I've never let any man fuck me, if that's what you..." Draco's finger had found Harry's prostate, and Harry's breath trailed away in a sob of pleasure.

"Interested in trying it now?" Draco brushed against the gland again. "I'm sure either of us would be willing," he added, deciding that perhaps Harry should voice an opinion on the matter.

"Uh... yeah. Yeah!" Harry's hands were clenched on the edges of the cot. "I don't care, just... please! One of you fuck me!"

Draco supposed that the kind thing to do would be to let his lover have the first turn; he knew Snape had long fantasized about deflowering the Chosen One. "Severus? Would you like to do the honors?" He grinned at Snape, who was already unbuttoning his shirt as he strode over.

"I'd be delighted to."

Harry was groaning and raising his hips up off the cot. "Do that thing with your tongue again," he begged, and Draco, still grinning, bent to oblige. He had no intention of becoming simply a spectator.

"Harry, why don't you roll a bit so I can suck your cock while Severus is in your arse."

"Oh fuck, oh please, oh yes!"

Harry had certainly become shameless since they had left school. Perhaps there had been a spell on Mulciber's things after all... something that lowered inhibitions, since Draco imagined that that was the only way Mulciber could ever have got himself laid. "You don't suppose he's under some sort of Docility Draught, rather than a curse, do you, Severus?"

It was Harry who answered. "Not under anything!"

"But you wouldn't want us to give you the best orgasm of your life, only to have you discover that you were not involved of your own free will."

"It is my will! I want it! I lied, all right? I couldn't stop thinking about you and Snape having sex and I finally realized I was jealous! Just fuck me!"

Well, well, well. Harry should have been in Slytherin, Draco thought -- it was a ruse worthy of a member of his House.

"Oh, I will," Snape promised in silky tones. "No need to worry about that." He pointed his wand at the cot. "_Engorgio_." Obligingly it expanded so that there was ample room for the three of them.

As Snape lay down, Draco pushed at Harry's shoulder so that he rolled over, allowing Draco access to Harry's prick. "You needn't have lied, you know," he said conversationally, running his hands over Harry's chest and pinching the nipples. "Or did you think we'd say no?"

Harry moaned. "Thought you two were living happily ever after."

"And you were envious?" There was deep satisfaction in Snape's voice. His fingers had replaced Draco's on Harry's arse, sliding his most wonderful potion around that tight hole.

"No need," Draco snickered, now rubbing his face over Harry's cock. "One of Severus' favorite bedroom games is 'Bending Over the Chosen One.'"

"You, uh, you thought about me?" Harry sounded disbelieving.

"You thought about _me_, didn't you?" Draco pointed out. "Although I'm a little surprised you thought about Severus." He lifted his head for a moment to wink at Snape, then returned to lick a wet stripe along Harry's cock, blowing over the damp skin and enjoying the way Harry's hips jolted in response.

"Of course I thought about you," Snape said. "Foolish boy." He guided his prick to Harry's arse, resting the head just outside his hole and beginning to press slowly.

Helpless groans were coming out of Harry's throat as Draco licked him and Snape nudged him open. "Thought... Severus... hated me," he choked out. "Then thought... tried to save me... ohh god Draco don't stop!"

Smirking, Draco ran his tongue around the cock-head in his mouth as he felt Harry jolt forward, impaled on Snape's cock. Even with that fantastic salve, it had to feel strange, and Draco thought back to the first time Snape had fucked him, in a grimy room at Spinner's End after they had fled Hogwarts. He hummed happily around Harry's twitching cock, reaching down to stroke his own.

"If you'd thought anything else, you would have been in even greater danger." Snape began to move, slowly. Draco suspected he was doing his best to hold back, even though being inside Harry's arse at last must really be exciting him.

"Fuck... wish I'd... known. Ah!" Harry cried out.

Draco flicked his tongue over the head of Harry's prick again, dipping into the slit where he could tasted the salty-bitter fluid welling up. Then he simply relaxed his throat, letting Snape's thrusts move Harry with him so that Harry was fucking Draco's mouth.

Harry was more vocal than Draco ever would have expected, and he wasn't particularly gentle as he grabbed at Draco's hair. "Oh fuck! That's amazing... fuck, more, please!" Snape obliged him with a harder thrust, shoving Harry's cock deeper into Draco's throat, and Draco swallowed reflexively. "_Fuck!_ Oh, do that again, please!"

Snape let out a soft grunt that contained a snicker. "You were born to do this, Potter. However did you last so many years pretending to be heterosexual?"

"No idea," Harry panted. "Oh fuck. Not gonna... do it... any more though."

"Excellent," drawled Snape. "It's wise to know what you want... and to take it."

Snape began to move a little faster. Draco's eyes had started to water from the pressure on his throat, but he hung on, now rubbing his prick against Harry's leg. He expected Harry to come at any moment, but it still took him by surprise when it happened.

"Oh, oh, OH!" Harry shrieked, bucking and spurting and tugging on Draco's hair. He could hear Snape groaning as well, could feel from the way Harry's hips slammed forward that Snape was fucking him hard, no longer trying to be so careful. That excited Draco as much as the mouthful of semen he tried to swallow, though some of it ran out the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, fuck, perfect," Snape grunted, and then made the little noise in his throat that he only made right before he ejaculated. Moaning, Draco shoved himself against Harry.

He wriggled his way up a little to rub against Harry's thigh, moving frantically, even as Snape gave a last thrust and came, shaking, holding tight to Harry's hip. Draco grabbed Snape's hand and pulled it to his cock, moving them together to bring him off in long spurts across Harry's skin.

"Oh..." Harry sighed, his voice contented. Draco blinked the sweat from his eyes and glanced at him. Those too-green eyes were gazing back with a look of immense satiation. "If I'd known it would be like that, I'd've done this a long time ago."

"At least you didn't waste any more time than you did." Draco let Harry kiss him again, feeding Harry back the lingering taste of his own come. Snape harrumphed softly, but Draco could see over Harry's shoulder that his eyes were slitted in pleasure and he was smiling. "Isn't the real thing better than pretending, Severus?"

"Indeed," Snape replied, sliding carefully out of Harry's arse as Harry hissed. "Are you sore?"

"Nooo... a bit." Harry blushed. "Maybe, could you, um, could I have some more of that stuff rubbed on me?"

"You may." Snape reached for the jar and dipped his fingers into it, spreading the salve across Harry's well-stretched flesh. "It's something I make just for us," he mentioned.

"Mm. You should consider selling it." Harry smiled at Draco. "I think it would do very well... you could advertise it in the back of certain magazines."

"You read those magazines?" Somehow Draco was not surprised to learn that.

"Yeah." Harry blushed once more. "Um, what I said about wanking so often, that was true. Even if I lied about why. There was a bloke in one of the mags that looked a lot like you... that's what finally gave me the courage to come here."

"You haven't been posing, have you, Malfoy?" Snape asked, sounding highly amused. "You wanted to be absolutely certain of losing your inheritance?"

"My father's not going to risk disowning me and having his entire estate pass on his death to my mother's half-blood niece." Draco grinned widely at his lover over Harry's shoulder. Of course he hadn't actually posed for _Playwizard_, but let Snape believe it and fret for a moment. "What about Severus? You wanted him, too?"

Harry ducked his head. "Didn't need a magazine," he mumbled.

"No magazine? You mean you just fantasized about him all on your own?" Draco chuckled. "I think you should be flattered, Severus."

"No." Harry almost whispered the words. "I, um, there was a picture of him in the _Prophet_ a few years ago, and I clipped it."

"Oh, Merlin, not the one after the trial?" This time Draco laughed out loud, and Snape groaned. Snape had scowled ferociously in that picture. For Harry to have saved _that_ one...

"Yeah," Harry admitted.

Stretching across the cot, still snickering, Draco flopped onto his back and put his hands behind his head. "This has all worked out rather nicely," he announced. "And really, Harry, I have to give you credit... walking in and giving Severus a reason to demand that you come for him!"

On Harry's other side, Snape shifted as well, settling against the charmed mattress. "This has truly all been an invention, Potter? I don't need to check you for curses? It does seem rather unlike you."

"You can check me for curses if you want," Harry replied immediately. "As thoroughly as you want... I can provide more, uh, samples!"

Snape smirked. "I just may take you up on that... later."

To which Draco enthusiastically agreed.


End file.
